Home automation systems, which have become increasing popular, may be used by homeowners to integrate and control multiple electrical and/or electronic devices in their house. For example, a homeowner may connect appliances, lights, blinds, thermostats, cable or satellite boxes, security systems, telecommunication systems, and the like to each other via a wireless network. The homeowner may control these devices using a controller, a remote control device (e.g., such as a wall-mounted keypad), and/or a user interface provided via a phone, a tablet, a computer, or the like directly connected to the network or remotely connected via the Internet. These devices may communicate with each other and the controller to, for example, improve their efficiency, their convenience, and/or their usability.
The user interface used to control the multiple electrical and/or electronic devices may provide backlighting that indicates which button is selected and which button(s) are unselected. However, the intensity of this backlighting may be inconsistent when viewed in various light levels. For example, the user may be able to easily distinguish between the selected and unselected buttons in higher light level situations, but it may be difficult to distinguish between the selected and unselected buttons in low light level situations, or vice versa. As such, a need exists to for systems and methods that provide for automatically adjustable backlighting that, for example, is based on the current ambient lighting conditions in the space.